Our Secret
by BelikovaChild
Summary: I didn't care if my parents didn't approve of him or his family, I love Dimitri Belikov they just don't see that. It will be even worse when they find out about our secret. ALL HUMAN. Summary Sucks i know. R&R Please COMPLETE
1. Summary

**My fifth fanfiction *Claps* anyway here what it's about.**

**It's an all human story. Everyone is 18.**

**Christian and Rose are brother and sister but Christian is Rose's half-brother. Rose and Dimitri are together and so are Lissa and Christian.**

**Rose's parents don't like Dimitri or his family hence why Rose and Dimitri's relationship is a secret.**

**Rose and Dimitri will have complications with their relationship and also a bump in there relationship as well.**

**But when Abe (Abe is Christians father) and Janine find out about them and the other secret they don't react to well.**

**The summary sucks but that's all I can give you with out spoiling the plot line.**

**So tell me should I continue?**

**XOXO Destinee**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Thank You to all of the people who told me I should continue this story!**_

_**Here is the first chapter hope you guys like it but first I will update once every week. The chapters might not be that long three or four pages at most. This chapter is only two pages long.**_

**DiScLaiMeR: As much I wish I owned Dimitri I don't. I don't own anything it all belongs to Richelle.**

_**Anyway here is the first chapter HAPPY READING.**_

_**XOXO Destinee**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Stood outside the gate waiting for my boyfriend Dimitri Belikov to come, we have been together for almost a year my half-brother Christian Ozera was talking with his girlfriend and my best friend Lissa Dragomir.

"Rose I'm going to go inside and finish my essay, are you coming?" she asked just as a familiar car pulled into the parking lot, "Never mind see you later" Lissa said walking away with Christian walking next to her I looked over to the car and saw Dimitri get out of the car and a girl get out from the passenger seat, he looked over to me and smiled I smiled back. He came up to me and kissed me I kissed him back we were interrupted by a throat being cleared we looked over to the girl who looks like Dimitri but a female version.

"Roza this is my little sister Viktoria, Viktoria this is my Roza" he said I loved it when he called me his I smiled at the girl who looks around 16.

"Hi Rose, Dimitri has told me so much about you" she said I looked at Dimitri he smiled.

"Good things I hope?" I asked her she smiled and shrugged.

"Don't worry he told me _everything_" she said I heard the double meaning in that sentence.

"Viktoria" Dimitri scolded her, "don't worry I didn't tell her anything about that" he told me.

We talked for awhile until the bell rang for school. The day past slowly by time it was finished I was completely ready to go home only if it weren't that my parents will be home today so Dimitri wouldn't be able to come over.

"Are your parents home today?" Dimitri asked me walking out of our last class I groaned he laughed.

"Yes unfortunately" I said as we got to his car I looked around for Christians car I didn't find it I groaned again.

"What?" Dimitri asked coming to stand in front of me I looked up at him.

"I'm driving my own car tomorrow if Christian isn't going to wait for me" I said Dimitri laughed I love the sound of his laugh.

"You can come with us we can drop you off at home" Viktoria said I didn't even realize she was there I looked at her.

"It's ok I'll walk home it's not that far just the other side of town" I said.

"You can't walk all the way across town, Dimka will take you home" Viktoria said looking at her brother.

"Viktoria if Rose wants to walk she can walk" He said she glared at him I laughed.

"See is not walking something could happen to her" she said.

"How about I call my dad to pick me up, I'm sure he will pick me up" I said she turned her glare to me.

"I got an idea why don't you come home with us and we can talk more?" she asked I looked at Dimitri.

"If I say no will she give up?" I asked him he shook his head.

"No she won't" he said I sighed.

"Fine" I said she smiled and got in the back.

"You didn't have to your parents aren't going to happy if they found out you were at my place" he said I looked at him and shrugged.

"They can ground me if they want but that won't keep me away from you" I said getting in the car.

I spent two hours at the Belikov's in Dimitri's room until my dad rang and asked me where I was.

"Well I have to get to the mall before my dad gets there to pick me up" I said getting up off Dimitri's bed and getting dressed. Viktoria left to go out with her friends and his mom wasn't here; neither were his older sisters, so we took advantage of the empty house.

"Do you want a lift?" he asked getting dressed too I watched him get dressed like he did with me.

"Its ok it's not that far" I said he nodded and walked me to the front door I kissed him good-bye and walked to the mall hoping dad wasn't there yet.

I got to the entrance to the mall and sat on one of the benches waiting for him to get here I saw his car pull up I got up and got in.

"Buy anything?" he asked as I closed the door.

"Nope I didn't have any money with me I just went to look" I said he nodded the rest of the car ride was quite when we got home I walked straight to my room and went for a shower.

It was dinner time when I got out of the shower so I went down stairs to eat. I blocked out most of the conversion I finished my food and put the dishes in the dishwasher and went to my room and did some of my homework then went to bed.

* * *

_**Sorry about updating late I didn't have any internet to update. I'm traveling with my family and well there's places that I lose signal for the wireless internet so it might take me longer to update anyways. Characters Are on My profile you will find out who Elena is later on in the story (if you guys cant guess it there was a hint in the summary)**_

_**I know it sucked but it will get better I promise and if it doesn't I'm sorry anyways the next chapter will be up next week.**_

_**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_

_**XOXO Destinee**_


	3. Chapter 2

**I only got four reviews for the first chapter. You guys made my day.**

**This is the second chapter! Happy Reading!**

**DiScLaiMeR: I don't own anything (Yet) it all belongs to Richelle mead.**

**XOXO Destinee**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next day I got up and went down stairs and found two notes on the fridge the first one from Christian.

_Rose,_

_I'm spending the next couple of days with Lissa._

_- Christian_

And the next one was from my parents.

_Christian and Rose,_

_We will be gone for the next four days we'll call in to check on you two._

_Love mom and dad._

Well at least I have the house to my self last day of school before the weekend I really wanted to skip today but I knew I would get in trouble for skipping so I walked back upstairs to my room and changed into my school uniform I looked at myself in the mirror and brushed my hair and put a little makeup on. I walked back down stairs and grabbed my keys to my car and walked to the garage and got into the car and drove to school.

I was running late it usually happens if no one wakes me up I over sleep. Just as I parked the bell rang I cursed and ran to homeroom when I got there just in time.

Walking out of the classroom I saw Dimitri leaning against the wall outside the room I smiled and went over to him.

"Where were you this morning?" he asked me.

"I over slept Christian wasn't there and my parents have gone away for the next four days" I said he nodded as we walked to our first class English.

"Where have they gone this time?" he asked as we sat our desk I shrugged.

"They didn't say. You know I don't even know what my dad does or my mom" I said as Mrs. Petrov called the class to order. After that class I had math with Stan Alto, you see me and Stan hate each other ever since I started school here we never got along so this was my worst subject because of him and I just don't get math.

By time lunch came around I was about to kill Stan. I walked into the cafeteria walking straight past the food and just sat at our table with everyone else.

"What's wrong Rose?" Lissa asked just as Dimitri sat next to me.

"I want to kill Stan Alto" I said Christian laughed.

"What did he do this time?" Christian asked.

"Got on my nerves" I said standing up and walked out I was aware of Dimitri walking behind me but I just walked until I got to a bench and sat on it Dimitri sat next to me.

We sat in comfortable silence until he broke it a minute later.

"You ok?" he asked I shrugged.

"Just not in a very good mood today I think" I said he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him he kissed my hair I tilted my head so I could look at him his chocolate brown eyes staring straight at me I leant forward and pressed my lips to his he kissed me back we sat there kissing until we had to pull away to breathe.

"We should get back before your brother comes looking for you thinking I did something to you" Dimitri said I rolled my eyes at that because Dimitri's father has a record of abusing women and my parents thought Dimitri might be like him so they didn't like him hanging around me Christian thought that for awhile until he got to know Dimitri.

"He doesn't think of you like that, not any more" I said shaking my head looking at him.

"I know but still he could always change his mind" he said still looking at me I smiled.

"Well if he does I will hunt him down and cut off something he needs" I said he just laughed.

"Violence isn't the answer Roza" he said kissing my lips again and pulling me up with him.

"What's wrong with violence?" I asked him he shook his head.

"Everything, it doesn't solve anything" he said I laughed.

"Always with the Zen Life lessons comrade" I teased him using the nickname I have for him he shook his head.

"There you guys are, we have been looking for you everywhere" Lissa came up to us with Christian in tow as always.

"We have been here all the time talking" I said looking at my best friend.

"We have to get to class" Lissa said I groaned.

"Cant we skip this class?" I asked her she shook her head.

"Nope we have to go" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me with her.

Lissa and I went to our next class. The rest of the day went by slowly.

I was walking to my car when someone started to walk next to me I knew who it was already I could smell of his aftershave.

"You know you don't have to follow me to my car I'm sure I can make it without help" I said looking up at Dimitri who was smiling at me.

"Well I was hoping I could get a lift home with you Viktoria had to take my car" he said I smiled.

"You know I have the house to myself, Christian is going to Lissa's and my parents are away wanna stay over?" I said trailing my fingers up his arm he shivered I smiled he nodded; "Good" I said getting into the car with Dimitri getting in the other side.

The drive home was quite when we got there I opened the door and let Dimitri in I just locked the door when I was turned and pushed up against the door then his lips where on mine.

"You have no idea what you did to me before" he whispered against my lips I giggled.

"Why don't you show me" I told me, he picked me up not breaking the kiss and carried me to my room.

A few hours later I woke up on Dimitri's chest he was still sound asleep I smiled and carefully slipped out of the bed I slipped on my robe and walked down stairs to start making dinner.

I just finished cooking the chicken when Dimitri walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of sweats that I hid in my room of his.

"Have a good sleep?" I asked him as I put the chicken on a plate then went to check the rice he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and started trailing kisses up and down my neck.

"Yes I would have been much better if I woke up with you next to me" he said still kissing my neck I moaned he chuckled and stopped and went to sit on one of the stools in the kitchen.

"Sorry but I was hungry" I said taking the rice of the stove and putting it one the counter.

"What are you making anyway?" he asked.

"Chicken Fried Rice" I said he nodded I plated everything and gave him a bowl we ate while watching some T.V show after we finished I started to get up to put the dishes away but Dimitri pulled me back down.

"Where are you going?" he asked me I smiled.

"Putting the dishes in the dishwasher" I said he shook his head.

"No you stay here and I'll do it" he said I started to protest.

"You're my guest so you don't have to do anything" I said he shook my head.

"Doesn't matter I'm still doing it" he said and got up and walked into the kitchen then came back out and sat with me and watched some more T.V until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Three pages this time, anyways hope you guys liked it.**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! I'LL UPDATE IN TEN REVIEWS TIME!**

**XOXO Destinee**


	4. Chapter 3

**11 Reviews, more then I wanted! Again thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'll be updating with a certain amount of reviews! And I started a new story it's a collection of One-Shots about things in my other stories that weren't in them!**

**Third Chapter! HAPPY READING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own V.A or its characters it all belongs to Richelle mead.**

**XOXO Destinee**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next couple of days I spent with Dimitri I was a little sad when he had to leave but my parents were coming home today. Christian arrived an half an hour before they got home just enough time for him to interrogate me about what Dimitri and I did and everything he could think of.

"Where you two safe? I expect that you two would of went that far" He asked i looked at him wide eyed he doesn't ask about that.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked him he shrugged.

"So were you? I can go and call him to ask him" he said I shook my head he looked at me wide eyed, "You weren't safe?" he asked again.

"Yes we were safe and anyway what's it to you? I don't ask you if you and Lissa are safe" I asked him he rolled his eyes.

"I'm just looking out for my little sister" he said I glared at him.

"If you haven't realized we are the same age" I said just as mom and dad came into the kitchen.

"But I'm older then you" he said looking me in the eye.

"Yeah by five and a half months" I said he was about to say something when my cell rang I looked at the caller I.D Dimitri.

"I have to take this, I'll be right back Dinners in the oven" I said walking out of the kitchen and walked up stairs to my room and answered the phone.

"Hey"

"_Hey Rose, um just calling to let you know that I won't be at school for awhile" _he said I heard something smash in the background and then screaming.

"He's there isn't he? Did he hurt you?" I asked him.

"_Yeah he is here and I'm OK don't worry about me I can handle myself" _he said I didn't believe him when he said he was OK because he wouldn't have called and told me he wasn't going to be at school.

"Your not ok, he hurt you other wise you wouldn't have called" I told him I heard him sigh and then more smashing and a door slamming.

"_I think he's gone I better go help clean up. Love you Roza" _he said.

"I'll come over and help…" I was going to say more but he cut me off.

"_No its ok I think I can handle it" _he said i sighed.

"Ok but if you need help call me. love you" I said and hung up I put my head in my hands I herd a knock on my door I looked up as the door opened and my mom came in.

"Are you ok sweetie?" she asked sitting beside me on my bed.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said she didn't believe me but she nodded nut didn't push it further.

"Come on lets go eat" she said kissing my forehead and walking out of my room I followed her to the dinning room I sat in my seat and I saw it wasn't just my family here there was three people I didn't know and Lissa I smiled to Lissa she smiled back.

I ate my dinner in silence blocking out the conversations I was worried about Dimitri I knew he could handle himself but I couldn't help but worry I was so lost in thought I didn't hear my dad calling my name.

"Rose… Rose… Rosemarie" my dad called I looked up at him.

"Huh?" I asked he smiled and shook his head.

"What were you thinking so hard about?" he asked I shook my head.

"Just a friend I talked to before" I said he nodded and went back to talking to the other three guys I looked over at Lissa and Christian they were looking at me concerned I shrugged and excused myself and went to my room I knew Lissa and Christian were behind me. I walked into my room and flopped onto my bed Lissa did the same thing then Christian on the other side of Lissa.

"What's wrong?" Christian asked he was always straight to the point.

"Dimitri's father is back" I said Lissa gasped.

"Is he ok?" she asked I shrugged.

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me" I said.

"Why don't you go over there and talk to him?" Christian asked I shook my head.

"Cant he told me that I shouldn't worry and trying to get passed mom and dad will be impossible unless I tell them where I'm going" I said they sighed.

"Well at least you can talk to him at school on Monday" Lissa said happily I sighed she looked at me.

"He's not going to be there" I said she looked sad.

"Something must be wrong if he's not going to be there" Christian pointed out to Lissa.

"Well how about we invite him and his family to lunch tomorrow just the three of us?" Lissa asked I shrugged and picked up my phone and called Dimitri and asked him. After talking for ten minutes we said goodbye.

"He said that his older sisters are at work and his mom his at work as well and Viktoria is at a friends place and he has to babysit his niece and nephew" I said sighing Lissa looked disappointed I knew how she felt. I was about to say something but my mom came into the room and looked at the three of us on my bed and shook her head.

"Lissa, honey your parents called and said that its getting late and that you should be heading home" she said sitting on my desk chair.

"OK, well I'll see you guys tomorrow" she said kissing Christian and hugging me and walking out my room.

"Christian can I talk to your sister alone please?" she asked him he nodded slowly and left my room I looked at my mom who looks like she wants to ask something but doesn't know how to do it.

"What is mom?" I asked her she sighed and looked up at me.

"Rose you know your father and I love you right?" she asked me I nodded confused as to where this was going.

"I know" I said she nodded.

"And we set rules so you don't get hurt?" she asked I looked at her confused but nodded what is with all these questions, "And that if you want to talk to me or your father about anything" I nodded what she getting at?

"Mom what's going on?" I asked her she sighed she kept looking at the floor i was getting nervous about what she was saying.

"Rose I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them truthfully OK?" she asked I thought about it and nodded she got up and started to pace I watched as she walked back and forth across my room she finally stopped after a few minutes and looked at me.

"Have you been hanging out with any of the Belikov family?" she asked I stiffened slightly she didn't seem to notice but now I know where this is going.

"I talked to Viktoria but only for like a minute she was looking for her brother" I said she believed that lie I hope I can continue this.

"Why did she ask you if you knew where her brother was?" she asked looking confused I shrugged.

"He's in some of my classes so she might of thought I knew where he was" I answered but that one was true but that was before me and Dimitri even started to go out.

"Have you ever hung out with any of them?" she asked.

"Yes I have but we were just studying together" I told her, her eyes narrowed I knew she knew I was lying.

"Rose I asked for the truth" she said I sighed and nodded.

"Yes I have but mom they are really nice people" I said she nodded but I knew she didn't believe me.

"Witch one?" she asked I looked away from her.

"Dimitri" I said she took a beep breath.

"I know about you two" she said I looked at her wide eyed she looked disappointed.

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen? Poor Dimitri don't you think? OK there's too many questions I know anyways hope you liked it.**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! 9 Reviews before an update!**

**XOXO Destinee**


	5. Chapter 4

**THIS CHAPTER IS DECICATED TO _VAMP-ACADEMY-LUVR_! Who pm'ed me asking when I was going to update! See I told you I would update when I got home from work lol, anyway enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING ONLY THE PLOT AND MY CHARACTERS THAT GET INTODUCTED LATER IN THE STORY.**

**XOXO Destinee**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I know about you two" she said I looked at her wide eyed she looked disappointed.

"What!" I shouted she just looked at me, "How?" I asked she looked away.

"I saw you two together Rose your lucky that it was me and not your father" she said I relaxed a little but the next words she spoke made me mad, "But we told you to stay away from him and if you going to Russia keeps you two apart then we'll just have to send you there" she said they were going to send me there last year when I was falling behind at school to this school like St. Vlads.

"You can't do that I'm 18 you can't tell me what to do!" I yelled just as my dad walked in he looked between me and mom.

"What's wrong?" he asked us.

"Don't worry Abe, Rose and I were just having a little talk" she said he nodded and looked at me.

"Why were you yelling Little Girl?" he asked using my nickname.

"She has threatened to send me to Russia" I said he looked back to my mother.

"What did she do wrong this time Janine?" he asked my mom.

"She's failing math" she said witch was true I was failing math.

"Oh well she doesn't have to go to Russia for failing math we'll just get her a tutor" he said then turned to me, "Who's highest in your math class?" he asked me I looked him.

"Uh… I think Dimitri Belikov is" I said it was true he was good at everything.

"Oh well do you think he'll tutor you of course you will be supervised" he said I looked at him.

"If I'm allowed to talk to him" I said he nodded, "So I'll ask him at school" I said he nodded again and he left my room.

"We'll talk about this later" she said and also left my room. I groaned and fell onto my bed as I was nearly asleep when my phone went off it was a text from Dimitri.

'_Can you come over tomorrow?'_ He asked

'_Yeah I can, I have to tell you something and ask you something?'_ I sent back

'_Sure what is it?'_ I sighed and typed the message

'_My mom knows about us and my dad found out I'm failing math he wasn't me to have a tutor so your it that's if you want to'_ and pressed send

'_How did she find out? And yeah I would love to but I'm guessing there's rules attached' _I let out a soft laugh he knew my parents so well.

'_She saw us together, and yes there are rules we are going to be supervised' _I hoped he wouldn't bring up how she saw us because I still have no idea

'_Ok we'll talk later, I'm heading to bed night Roza I love you' _he sent I smiled.

'_Ok Night Dimitri, love you too' _I sent and put my phone on the bedside table and got dressed in my pajamas and hoped into bed.

The next day I woke up to my phone ringing, I groggily answered it.

"_Are you still spending the day with me and Christian?" _Lissa asked I groaned.

"Liss, you woke me up to see if I was still going with you and Christian?" I asked her back I heard her laugh.

"_Yeah I did so are you?"_

"No Dimitri texted me and asked if I can come over today" I told her she understood we spoke while I picked out what to wear we said goodbye then I went for a shower. After my hour long shower I walked down stairs my dad was yelling at someone on the phone in Turkish so I had no idea what he was saying my mom wasn't anywhere in sight I sat next to Christian.

"Can you cover me today?" I asked him he knew where I was going.

"Sure, what do you want me to tell them?" he asked not looking up from the newspaper.

"Just that I went shopping" I said he nodded we ate the rest of breakfast in silence. I finished mine and put the bowl in the dishwasher and grabbed my keys and wallet.

"I'm going out" I called as I walked out the door. I drove to Dimitri's and parked on the street I walked up the walk way that lead to the two story brick home I always loved this house, I knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer it the door opened to Olena.

"Good morning Rose" she said letting me in I smiled at her.

"Good morning to you to Olena is Dimitri here?" I asked she nodded.

"In the lounge room with Paul and Zoya, I got to go" she said leaving I waved to her and walked into the lounge room where the three of them were watching some T.V show.

"Hey what are we watching?" I asked sitting next to Dimitri he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him like always. Paul got off the floor where he was watching T.V and came over to us.

"Hello Rose, where watching… well I don't know what were watching but it's funny" he said sitting next to me and Dimitri I smiled.

"Hey Paul" I said then turned to Dimitri he was looking at me, "Do you know what that is?" I asked him pointing to the T.V he grabbed the remote and found out.

"iCarly apparently" he said kissing me until we heard Paul.

"Ewww uncle Dimka" he said covering his eyes we laughed at him.

"When you get a girlfriend you will do the same thing Paul" I said he looked at me in horror.

"I will never kiss a girl" he said crossing his arms he was so cute.

"You will" Dimitri said but Paul shook his head.

"Nope I already have a girlfriend" he said we looked at him.

"What's her name?" Dimitri asked Paul smiled and looked at us well me.

"Her name's Rose and she's sitting right here" he said pointing at me i laughed.

"I didn't know you were seeing Paul behind my back Roza" Dimitri said playing along I shrugged.

"Yeah I'm dating your 5 year old nephew he's much cuter then you" I said laughing.

"Well then I think we should break up then" Dimitri said Paul's eyes widened when he said that.

"No, uncle Dimka you can't do that, don't you love Rose" he said Dimitri laughed.

"Yeah Dimka don't you love me" I said in a little kid voice which made 3 year old Zoya giggle I looked over to her and smiled then looked back at Dimitri he looked thoughtful he reached out and pulled me back to him.

"Yes I love you with everything in me" he said and kissed me.

We spend the rest of the day watching T.V playing games anything we could think of until Sonya came home, she didn't like me much she thought I was like my mom and dad which I'm not thank god I would never keep my daughter from seeing a guy she loves but then again they don't know I love him my mom just thinks I like him.

"Hey Sonya" I said she just nodded to me and walked past us, "She doesn't like me" I told Dimitri he sighed.

"I wish I could blame the pregnancy hormones but I can't" he said sounding guilty.

"Its ok I don't think that your Grandmother likes me either speaking of her where is she?" I asked him it was true I haven't seen her in awhile.

"She's in Russia visiting some friends" he said I nodded and went back to watching Gossip Girl one good thing about being at Dimitri's he lets me watch what I want without bugging me.

"I don't get this show" he said I laughed.

"Well you see Blaire and Nate were together but Nate slept with Blaire's best friend Serena, Serena was with Dan, Jenny Dan's sister was with Nate, Nate is dating Vanessa, Vanessa dated Dan, Vanessa slept with Chuck, Chuck is now Dating Blaire and Dan dated Olivia" I said he looked at me even more confused.

"Maybe you should get Lissa to explain it to you she can do it better" I said he just shook his head.

"I think I will be ok just not getting the show" he said I shrugged and went back to watch Serena and Blaire fighting.

I left Dimitri's around four and went home. I was hoping to avoid my mom, luckily for me she wasn't here she had to go and attend to some business with my dad in turkey I went to my room and just laid on my bed staring at the ceiling slipping into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did I get the whole Gossip Girl thing right? I love gossip girl but haven't watched it in a while.**

**Update after 9 reviews! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! And I'll take suggestions in consideration!**

**XOXO Destinee**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys this will be the last update for about a week unless i can find the time or a place where i can update (Travling still) so hope you like it. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**XOXO Destinee

* * *

****Chapter 5**

I have been able to avoid my mom and her talk about Dimitri for a month and a half but that wasn't on my mind at the moment no what was on my mind was that I am so sick, it is so frustrating I would eat something only to bring it back up again mom, Dad and Christian have been trying to get me to see a doctor but me being the stubborn girl I was wouldn't go.

I woke up again this morning feeling dizzy and a little nauseous I ignored it and went down stairs only to run into mom and some other guy.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there" I said looking between the guy and my mom, the guy looked a little older then me maybe 19 or 20.

"Its ok Rose, Rose this is Adrian Ivashkov he's going to work with us in the company" She said I smiled at Adrian and nodded.

"You mean you and dad because I'm so not going to work there" I said walking away from them.

"Your father wants to talk to you Rose" she called out just as I got to the staircase I nodded and rolled my eyes when doesn't he want to talk to me.

I walked into the kitchen and found him leaning against the counter.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked smiling at him and reaching for the piece of toast that was next to him.

"That was mine and yes I did need to talk to you" He said taking the toast back from me I frowned.

"Ok shoot" I said and suddenly got a craving for French toast.

"Have you asked Mr. Belikov about tutoring you?" he asked I nodded while I made my breakfast.

"Yeah he said he could do it" I said he nodded and watched what I was doing; "You still don't trust me in the kitchen do you?" I asked him he laughed. Last year while he and mom were in Russia on business Christian and I thought it would be a good idea to cook something I cant remember what it was, well we were cooking it and we nearly burnt the house down we were in hysterics luckily we got it under control before any major damage was done.

"Your gaining that trust back little girl" he said and then left the room I finished cooking the food and eat it, I was on my last piece when Christian came in and took it off my plate I glared at him.

"Give it back" I said still glaring at him, he just grinned and took a bite out of it.

"Want it back?" he asked handing it back to me I looked at it in disgust and shook my head he shrugged and sat down next to me I got up taking the plate with me I got to the kitchen and felt the urge to throw up I ran to the bathroom passing mom, dad and Adrian on the way.

I leaned over the toilet and threw up what I ate. After I was done I saw my mom looking at me worried I smiled weekly at her.

"Are you ok?" she asked I nodded.

"I think it was something I ate" she nodded and led me up stairs to my room I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my mouth out then went back into my room and laid on my bed.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked again I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine just feeling funny, just going to rest" I said she nodded kissed my forehead and left the room.

I spent the rest of my day in my room watching T.V, listening to music anything to keep me occupied I got sick a couple of more times it was late afternoon when my went off text message from Lissa.

'_Are you ok? Chris said that you were sick' _she asked me of course Christian would tell her I'm sick

'_Fine Liss just feeling a little sick I'll be fine' _I sent back to her.

'_Are you sure?' _she always worried when I get sick just like I do if she gets sick

"_I'm sure. It's not like I'm going to die or anything' _I told her.

'_Haha very funny Rose, ok well get well soon' _she sent back after that I fell asleep.

I was having a peaceful sleep until i heard someone in my room; I opened my eyes to my mom cleaning up my room.

"What are you doing?" I asked her she turned around.

"Did I wake you?" she asked putting a hand on my forehead.

"Yeah you did, you didn't answer my question" I said she smiled at me and sat on my bed.

"I was just cleaning up a little and waiting for you to wake up" she said.

"Why were you waiting for me to wake up?" I asked her hopefully she won't bring Dimitri into this.

"Your father and I have been thinking that maybe you should stay home next week instead of going with Lissa and Christian" she said I mentally sighed relieved.

"What? Why?" I asked looking at her as if she was insane.

"Well your not feeling well so we thought I might be better if you don't go" she said I shook my head no way was I going to let them ruin my time with Dimitri.

"I feel fine please don't cancel it" I said she sighed knowing I wouldn't give up.

"Ok" she agreed and left.

I got out of bed and went down stairs and into the games room where the most noise was coming from I walked in and saw two people I haven't seen a long time.

"Look what the cat dragged in Mason Ashford and Eddie Castile" I said the two boys turned around and grinned.

"I wasn't aware you had a cat" Mason said I rolled my eyes.

"I don't it was just a saying" I said sitting down next to Christian.

"Christian said you were sick" Eddie said I nodded.

"I'm fine" I said they nodded and went back to playing some video game I just sat there and watched them Christian was winning like always.

I got up and went to the mini fridge and got out a can of soft drink and got a pack of chips from the top of it and sat back down watching Eddie trying to beat Christian I had to say it was funny no one could beat Christian. They took turns trying to win but eventually they gave up trying but mason did win one game then Christian asked for a rematch because he was a sore loser.

I just sat there watching them being idiots but I was funning fun eventually they had to go home we said our goodbyes after that I went back to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

**OK that sucked i know! tell me what you think i love reading your reviews! oh and if you want to add me on FB my name is Bella Rose Belikov or you can look for Bella Destinee Hale-Carlson and yes full Name is Bella Destinee Hale-Carlson long i know! anyways i'll update after 9 reviews**

**XOXO Destinee**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok so this chapter was written earlier but then i wanted it to go a different way it might have spelling and grammer mistakes. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's kinda important and a filler chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! it all belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**XOXO Destinee**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was Thursday and i was in math when i was pulled out of the class by Lissa and Christian which i was grateful for but i knew there must be a reason to why they were pulling me out of the only class i was failing.

"What are you guys doing?" i asked as we walked down the hallway.

"We need to ask you something" Christian said looking at me with a worried expression.

"What?" i asked as we stepped into a empty classroom.

"Rose, when did you start feeling sick?" Lissa asked after Christian looked at her and nodded.

"Um about three weeks ago" i said thinking back when did all the vomiting and dizzy spells start happening, Lissa looked at Christian again he nodded and left, "Why did he just leave?" I asked her she looked at me and smiled a small smile and sat down i sat on one of the desks.

"Rose when was your last period?" she asked i looked at her wide eyed know i know what they wanted they wanted to know if i was pregnant.

"Lissa I'm not pregnant and i got my period last week so don't need to worry" i said she smiled a real smile this time and hugged me.

"Christian and i were worried that you might be because of all the vomiting and stuff we thought you might be" she said i smiled at her shook my head and laughed.

"You two are so over protective some times and if i was pregnant wouldn'tyou think i would know since it is my body?" I asked her she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You can come back in Christian" she called the door opened to Christian and Dimitri.

"Well?" Christian asked looking between me and Lissa.

"It's ok" i Lissa said Christian smiled.

"Good" he said i looked at Dimitri who seemed confused i laughed he looked at me and smiled i smiled back like i always did when he smiled at me.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on here?" Asked a voice from behind me i turned to see my father standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We were just talking about a project we have to do for school" Christian lied smoothly i couldn't lie to my dad because he could tell but christian could lie to him and make him believe it.

"What class is it in?" he asked looking at me i thought of the only class we all have together.

"History" i said he nodded and looked back to christian.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Christian asked i stifled a laugh.

"I was here for a meeting with Rose's math teacher" he said looking at me i stiffened.

"Why i didn't do anything wrong" i said he looked at me and smiled.

"I know you didn't he just wants to discuss your grades, speaking of which thank you Mr. Belikov for helping my daughter" He said looking at Dimitri.

"Your welcome Mr. Mazur i think Rose needed it" He said i rolled my eyes.

"Yeah i think she did i have to go you four should get to class" He said and walked ut of the room we were quite until i broke it.

"Was it just me or was he just nice to Dimitri?" I asked everyone looked at me i was still looking at the door my father just walked out of.

"Yeah that was not like him" Christian said Lissa nodded her head in agreement.

"Well we should get to our next classes" i said hoping down from the table and walking out the door Lissa and i made our way to English.

"How about you and me go shopping tomorrow since we don't have to come to school?" Lissa asked i thought about it and nodded.

"Yeah sounds like fun and we can look for dresses for Christian's birthday dinner while were there" I said thinkingabout his birthday dinner that was in three days.

"Oh and we have to find dresses for the Black and White Ball" Lissa said stopping in front of the poster advertising the dance i smiled.

"Has Christian asked you yet?" I asked as we continued our way to English she sighed and shook her head.

"No, has Dimitri asked you yet?" She asked me i shook my head.

"Nope" i said sliding into my seat at the back of the class room.

"He should soon or someone else just might" She said looking over to wear Liam Summers was watching me and Lissa i laughed.

"He has nothing on Dimitri that's for sure" i said Lissa laughed to we calmed down just as Alberta walked into the classroom.

"OK today we will be looking at quotes and some poems, does anyone have one they would like to share?" she asked the class me and Lissa looked at each other and smiled we had a lot we love and wrote we put our hands up.

"Mrs. Petrov we have one we would like to share" Lissa said.

"Thank you girls who would like to go first..." She was interrupted by a knock on the door she went over to it and answered.

"Sorry to interrupt Alberta but you you mind taking these two into your class for today while the others do a test?" Celeste asked, Alberta asked and let the two students in i stared wide eyed at the two students they let in Christian and Dimitri they smiled and walked to the back row and sat next to me and Lissa.

"OK Lissa you can come up here and do yours first" She said sitting at her desk Lissa walked up to the front of the class Dimitri and Christian looked at me.

"Whats going on?" Christian asked i smiled.

"You'll see" i said and turned my attention back to Lissa.

"ok i wrote this one its a quote, Someday everything will all make sense. So for now, laugh at the confusion, smile threw the tears, and keep reminding yourself that everything happens for a reason" she said everyone clapped i smiled at her, "And my poem is one that most of you will know,

Amorous pools sable and deep

set lightly upon lustrous smile

thy moonlit skin my doth keep

stow'd away upon distant isle

evermore to serve thy desire

thy will my own 'till i retire,

a word, a phrase, to part thy lips if only a whisper received

force in matched by one thousand ship

seraphic design ' ways believed

speak unto my internal soul

and place it under thy control" After she finished everyone clapped again i knew she would do that one it's her favorite poem she sat back down at her seat.

"Very good Miss Dragomir, Miss Hathaway your turn" Alberta said looking at me Christian and Dimitri gave me a confused look but didn't say anything as i went up i turned to face the class and smiled and started with my quote.

"I'm going to start off with a quote, I'm not a prefect girl. My hair doesn't always stay in place and i spill things a lot. I'm pretty clumsy and sometimes i have a broken heart. My friends and i sometimes fight and maybe some days nothing goes right. but when i think about it and take a step back i remember how amazing life truly is and maybe. just maybe i like being imperfect." i kept my eyes on the three people sitting at the back Lissa was beaming as was Christian and Dimitri looked lovingly at me i smiled and continued to my poem, "Not many people know this poem,

She cried for all the broken hearts,

Painted everlasting winters -

Floral patterns etched in ice;

A frozen tear

Soften up the bastard bones.

Bow made love to needy string

In cooing fling - wanton whispers

Fondled under pianissimos,

Caressing callous hearts.

Melodrama swayed in satin sound

-Yet the player wasn't there,

Only Creamy song, soothing, yearing,

Teasing bitter minds.

I sensed her persevering loneliness

For beauty of an evening;

Romance of a tune; Laughing,

Sobbing at the fire.

Then a climax -

Writhing passion cutting deep -

Wounding macho flesh,

And all in a work of musical art:

Ephemeral stories, yearned of music

Honed impossibly through her tones." I finished everyone clapped but Christian was clapping more wildly then any of them i rolled my eyes and walked back to my seat.

"That was very good Rose" Alberta said and continued with the class.

"That was great Rose, i didn't think you would use that one" Lissa said i shrugged and smiled.

"I didn't know you knew any poems" Christian said i shook my head at him.

"You were perfect Roza" Dimitri said i smiled at him which he returned.

* * *

**I found the poems a www(.)poemhunter(.)com Lissa's one is in Love and Rose's is in Music.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! i'll update in 9 reviews time.**

**REVIEW PLEAE! UPDATING IN 9 REVIEWS TIME (yes i said it again)**

**XOXO Destinee**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok so all of you who thought Rose was pregnant you get answers in the end of this chapter! Lissa and Rose time for this chapter their going shopping their shopping outfits are on my profile.**

**Disclamier: i own nothing it belongs to Richelle Mead but i do own the plot and my two added characters later in the story.**

**XOXO Destinee**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Lissa and i were in our favorite dress store trying on dresses she was trying on a yellow dress for christians birthday dinner tomorrow night.

"What do you think of this one?" She asked looking in the mirror then turning to me i looked at it and shook my head.

"No, i like the blue one you had three dresses ago" i said she nodded and walked back to the change rooms.

"How are you feeling today Miss Mazur?" Asked a voice from beside me i looked over to see Adrian sitting next to me.

"Fine it was just a bug" i said he nodded, "What are you doing here?" I asked him he shrugged.

"I saw you in here and thought i might come say hi" he said, he was lying i could tell how i knew i just knew he was lying i just shrugged it off.

"So in other words you were stalking me" i said he just smirked i rolled my eyes and turned back to see lissa exit the change room in the blue dress i told her i liked.

"So this..." she trailed off looking at Adrian, "Adrian?" Lissa asked and smiled.

"Hey Cousin" He said smiling at lissa i looked back and forth between them looking for something that relates them all i see is the eye color.

"What are doing here?" Lissa asked after hugging him.

"Working" he said she nodded, i tuned out of their converstion and went looking for a dress i grabbed some dresses and went into a change room and tried them on i didnt like any of them but the purple one with ruffles stood out for me i smiled and walked out of the change room to lissa.

"Hey Liss, what about this one?" I asked she stopped her converstion with Adrian and turned to me she smiled and nodded.

"I like it, you have to get it" she said practicaly jumping up and down i laughed and went back to change back into the clothes i was wearing a pink dress with a leather jacket (Outfits on my profile, Ashley designed Rose's) and walked back out to Lissa she was standing there with Christian, Adrian and Dimitri i walked past them and to the check out after grabbing Lissa's dress i paid for the dresses and walked back to everyone i noticed Adrian wasnt there any more.

"So what did you two get?" Christian asked as we walked out of the store.

"Dresses for the black and white ball and dresses for your birthday dinner" Lissa said.

"Yeah you should see Lissa's dress" I said Lissa hit me i faked hurt everyone laughed Christian suddenly stopped and stared ahead i followed his gaze and landed on my mom she was looking at me and beckoned me to go to her i walked slowly over to her i stopped when i got to a respectful space away from her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her she just kept looking at me after a while she spoke.

"Adrian afformed me that you were here with Dimitri" She said i stared at her wide eyed.

"Adrian? Why would Adrian tell you who i'm here with?" I asked her she smirked.

"I hired him to work for the compony and to watch over you" She said like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"You got somone to watch me to see if i'm still with Dimitri" i said it came out more of a statement then a question.

"Yes i did" she said i heard footsteps behind me i looked and saw Lissa, Christian and Dimitri coming over this way, "And i was right to do so, now i want you to stop with this whole thing" She said i glared at her.

"i'm not doing it" i said she in turn glared at me i tried my hardest not to flinch.

"Yes you are or i will tel your father and he can sort it out" She said i stared at her.

"You wouldnt do it and you know if you do you lose me" i said she knew i was right but didnt want to admit it.

"And you know prefectly well that i will do it" she said i tried my best not to roll my eyes at her.

"No you wont, you say that but i know you wont because if you lose me you lose Christian" i said looking at Christian he nodded looking at me.

"I'm your mother want i say goes" She said i stared at her and smirked.

"I'm 18 you cant tell me what to do, if i want to move out i can, i want to date someone i can and if i want to have theses babies i can" and i walked out.

* * *

**Ooh cliffhanger! sorry that it so short but it was worth it wasnt it? come on admit it it was. I think this was my shortist chapter so far. anyways you know the drill i'll UPDATE IN 9 REVIEWS TIME!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**XOXO Destinee**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter sorry for the cliffhanger (Kinda) here is the next chapter in this chapter we meet someone who is close to one of our characters can you guess who it is? anyway Enjoy this chapter! This is my third update this week you guys better love me. It s nearly time for this Story to finish :( sad i know.**

**Disclaimer: I own Dimitri... Ok so i dont own Dimitri or any of the characters i only own Elena, Bella, and Taylia.**

**XOXO Destinee**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I cant beleive i just said that to my mom i didnt mean to tell her, hell i didnt even want to admit it to myself that i'm pregnant and even worse Dimitri had to find out like that, what will he think of me? What will Christian and Lissa think of me? Will any of them suport me in this? Will they hate me? all these questions were going threw my head while i drove to a park that my dad took me to when i was got upset or if there was something bothering me i wouldnt tell them about. I sat onone of the benches and watched all the kids play on the play ground someone sat next to me i didnt turn to see who it was i just kept my eyes staring straight ahead.

"Which one is yours? You to young to have a baby" The person asked i turned to look at her and smiled, she had black hair and blue eyes just like Christian i knew it wasnt Tasha but there was something about her.

"I dont have a child yet, and your not the only one to think that" i said she smiled a warm smile.

"How far along are you?" She asked i smiled at her.

"About a month and half" i said she nodded and looked at the kids, "Which ones yours?" i asked her she laughed and smiled.**(i'm going by my sister's pregnacy here)**

"He's living with his father he's 19 tomorrow" She said getting a far away look on her face.

"If you dont mind me asking whats your name?" I asked her she turned to me and smiled again.

"Taylia Conta" She said holding out her hand i shook it.

"Rose Hathaway" i said she nodded.

"You look like your mother and you have your fathers eyes and hair" she said laughing i looked at her.

"You know my parents?" I asked her she nodded.

"Yes i used to work for them, before i left to have my baby your mother was pregnant with you at the time" She said i smiled at her, "Do your parents know about the baby?" she asked i looked away from her and looked at the ground.

"No i kinda yelled it at my mom in the middle of the mall while i was mad at her, god that was so stupid and for the father to find out that way and for my Brother and best friend to find out that way, i'm a horrible person" i said shaking my head feeling tears come to my eyes i felt Taylia wrap her arms around my shoulders.

"Your not a horrible preson, for the amount of time have sat here and talked to you, you seem like a really nice girl and you can sometimes do things without thinking but a horrile preson you are not, you were mad at your mom for something and you thought the best way to get back at her is throwing your pregnacy at her, so no you are not a horrible person" she said rubbing my shoulder trying to get me to stop crying.

"She's right Rose your not a horrble person" I heard Lissa say i looked up and saw her standing there with Dimitri and Christian walking his way.

"Well i better get going, nice to meet you Rose" Taylia said getting up.

"Nice to meet you too Taylia" I said she smiled and left Lissa took her place pulling me into a hug.

"She seems nice" Lissa said to me i nodded, "She is right Rose your not a horrible person you were mad" she said i nodded again she sighed as she pulled back from the hug.

"Rose can i talk to you for a minute?" Christian asked i nodded, Lissa and Dimitri left us alone we sat in silence before Christian spoke.

"When did you find out? because you said you weren't pregnant the other day and now you are" He said i looked at him he didnt looked dissapointed nor was he judgeing me he was just asking a question.

"Last night the talk with Lissa got me curious and well i checked and i was then i rang Mia's mom and she did some test's and stuff and then i found out that i was having" i said he nodded and pulled me into a hug like Lissa had, i heard a squeal i looked over to see Lissa jumping up and down and Dimitri smiling i gave him a weak smile back.

"Oh my god Rose you know what your having, can you tell me?" Lissa sqeauled again and started bouncing up and down again i laughed at her.

"Come on Liss, lets give them two some time to talk" Christian said giving Dimitri a look and dragged Lissa away, i tried to advoid Dimitri's gaze but he wasnt having any of that he grabbed my chin to make me look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked he didnt look mad at me for not telling him he just looked hurt that i hadn't told him sooner.

"I was going to tell you tonight about the twins but i guess that didn't go according to plan" i said i saw Dimitri smile he kissed me i kissed him back unil he pulled out of the kiss i looked at him and smiled.

"Twins huh? do you know what they are?" He asked i grinnned and nodded.

"You cant tell Lissa it's going to be a surprise" I said he nodded, "Well i was thinking of the names Elena Michelle and Bella Taylor Belikov" i remember Dimitri telling me he always liked the name Elena and Taylor so used them names i saw the grin spread across his face.

"Twin girls Elena and Bella" he said while putting a hand on my stomach, "Why did you chose those names?" He asked still looking at my stomach then he looked up at me.

"We i remember you saying that you liked the names Elena and Taylor and i liked the names Michelle and Bella so i put them together and came up with Elena Michelle and Bella Taylor" I said he nodded and kissed me again.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! did you like the names? Was it horrible? Who do you think Taylia was? Did i do a bad job? Should i have made Dimitri mad at her for not telling him sooner? Or Lissa or Christian? ok thats to many questions! anyways UPDATING IN 9 REVIEWS TIME!**

**Review please!**

**XOXO Destinee**


	10. Chapter 9

**Some people might have thought i got the names from Twilight and Vampire Diaries but i didnt i got the names from mine and Montana's names,**

**Bella Destinee and Montana Elena.**

**Anyways here's the next chapter! Yes CHAPTER 9! a few more chapters left before the story finishes kinda sad that's its finishing. anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one from the VA series. but i do own Elena and Bella!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Christian, Lissa, Dimitri and I walked around the park for awhile talking and laughing.

"So whats going to happen now, you cant go home without your mother yelling at you and i know you wont go any where without knowing Rose is ok and you just want to make sure your sister is ok" Lissa said looking at me then Dimitri and then Christian and well i had to admit she was right, i cant go home, Dimitri wont go any where with out me and Christian wont leave my side now.

"Well we can always go and stay at your parents hotel" Christian said looking at Lissa. Lissa's mom and dad own hotels around the world.

"So a room for four?" She asked getting out her phone.

"Yeah" We all said together, while she was on the phone Christian turned to me and Dimitri.

"So what are you two going to do now?" He asked i looked at Dimitri he was looking at me i turned back to Christian and shrugged.

"I guess i'll just stay at Mia's" i said Dimitri and Christian just looked at me.

"Roza you cant stay there, you can stay with me and my family they will understand" Dimitri said i looked at him and smiled.

"Well then that means we have to tell them" I said still smiling at him he nodded.

"Well then its final if your family says she can stay there the she will stay there" Christian said Lissa walked over to us at that moment.

"Ok i was able to get our normal rooms we stay in" Lissa said we nodded and started walking to the cars.

"Who's going with who?" Christian asked.

"Well i wanna talk to Liss about something so she can come with me if thats ok with everyone?" I asked they nodded Dimitri kissed me and went with Christian.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Lissa asked as we got into my car.

"I thought you might wanna know what i'm having" i said with a shrug of my shoulders while i started the car.

"Of course i wanna know what your having" She said while nodding her head like an idiot i laughed so did she.

"Well we have two girls" I said she gasped and squealed i laughed again and pulled into the carpark at the hotel.

"Twin girls, oh my god they are going to be the most spoilt little girls ever" Lissa gushed i smiled at her.

"I'm guessing you told her?" Dimitri asked wrapping his arms around me with his hands cradling my stomach, i nodded.

"Told her what?" Christian asked i looked at him and smiled.

"About your nieces" I said he looked at me and smiled.

"Nieces? like as two of them?" He asked we laughed i nodded.

"Yes Christian two girls, Elena Michelle and Bella Taylor" I said he walked up to me and Dimitri let me go and Christian pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Rose, if you need any thing or need any help i will be there" He whispered in my ear i was trying to hold back my tears but it didn't work.

"I love you too Chris, thank you" I said he pulled back and wiped my tears and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on lets go inside and get our room keys i think Rose should rest" Lissa said grabbing Christians hand and smiling at me.

We walked into the hotel's lobby it had dark brown hard wood floors that were polished to make it look reflective the walls were the same brown color there were plants in every corner and couches, Lissa walked over to the front desk and got our keys while i went to sit on one of the couches Christian and Dimitri followed.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow night? Because dad, your mom, you and i have my birthday dinner and well Janine is gonna be there" Christian said i shrugged.

"To tell you the truth, i haven't thought about it i mean me and Lissa brought our dresses already" i said he nodded.

"Well we can go but you can leave half way through and say your not feeling well" Christian said i nodded that could work.

"We can do that and hope that it works" i say as Lissa gave me the keys to mine and Dimitri's room i took them and smiled at her, "Thank you Lissa" i said while Dimitri stood up i help out my hand for him to pull me up (I was feeling lazy) he shook his head put pulled me up any way and we walked to the elevator hand in hand we got in and i pressed the third floor button and leaned against the wall with my eyes closed and sighed i felt arms wrap around me and Dimitri kissing my forehead.

"I love you" I said leaning on him.

"Love you too Roza" He said kissing me it was soft and sweet, we broke away when the doors opened we got out and walked to our room.

"So how are we going to tell your mom?" I asked him as i laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling he sighed and laid next to me and pulled me to him i snuggled into his side and laid my head on his chest.

"I don't know, when are we telling my mom?" He asked this time i sighed.

"I guess we can tell her before i go to Christian's birthday dinner" I suggested he thought about it and i felt him nod.

"That's a good idea" He said.

"I don't want to see if my mom actually told my dad about us or the babies" I said Dimitri's arms tightened around me.

"I don't think she will or even did tell him anything" He said i nodded.

"If she did it's going to ruin Christian's birthday" I said around a yawn.

"I don't think she would do that to Christian, go to sleep you need to rest" Dimitri said before i slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**And there's chapter 9 hope you guys like it! We find out who Taylia is and whats her connection to Rose's family next chapter.**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! UPDATING IN 8 REVIEWS TIME!**

**XOXO Destinee**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! FOUR MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! sad i know anyways enjoy!**

**There is a M rated part in this Chapter its marked in the story feel free to skip it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not even Dimitri *sobs***

**XOXO Destinee**

I woke up the next morning with Dimitri's arms wrapped around me protectively i tried to get up but his arms tightened around me.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked i laughed.

"Well i was thinking of going to get something to eat but i guess i will just have to stay here in bed with you" I said kissing along his jaw line he pulled me on top of him and put his lips to mine he continued kissing until there was a knock on the door i groaned but made no move to answer it neither did Dimitri we just continued to kiss.

"Rose open the door were going to go and get something to eat" Christian called threw the door Dimitri and i pulled apart reluctantly i got up and went into the bathroom to change i glanced in the mirror and just stare how did nobody not notice anything i had a small bump that could only be seen a side glance and my breasts were a little bigger. I didn't notice Dimitri was in the bathroom with me until he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I Don't know how nobody noticed how did i don't notice the things happening to my own body" I said leaning into him he kissed the top of my head.

"I don't know, but i don't know how i missed it either" He said rubbing my stomach.

"Ok hurry up you two, i don't know what your doing that's taking so long but hurry it up" Christian yelled i smiled and shook my head.

"I'm just gonna ignore that today because its your birthday" I said i heard him laugh and say something along the lines of 'this could be fun'.

"Come one get dressed" Dimitri said giving me one of the shopping bags Lissa must have given him.

I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom to see Christian and Lissa with big smiles on their faces it looked suspicious i frowned at them and looked at Dimitri who was also smiling.

"Why the hell are you all smiling like that?" I asked getting irritated at their mood.

"Christian and I have something to give you" Lissa said i frowned again.

"What?" I asked them the smiled and walked out of the room.

"Come on Roza" Dimitri said i followed him out the door all the way to Christian's car where Lissa and Christian were waiting we got into the car and drove for an hour we stopped for a minute.

"Ok so Rose we stayed up most of the night organizing this so you better put this on" Lissa said handing me a black eye mask i looked at her and raised my eyebrows.

"Why?" I asked she tried to glare at me but she wasn't able to keep the smile of her face.

"Just put it on Rose" Christian said i shrugged and put the eye mask on i couldn't see anything i guess that's what they wanted. the car took of again and Dimitri took my hand in his. We drove for like what seemed like a few minutes until the car came to a complete stop and three doors opened, Dimitri let go of my hand and got out of the car my door opened and someone helped me out.

"Ok so Rose Lissa and I thought we should do something for you we called in a few favors and we asked some help from Dimitri and his family. I know you are going to hate me for doing this but i don't care i want my little sister to be happy and i think that you will be happy here" Christian said and someone took the eye mask off and what i saw brought tears in my eyes. It was a house, the house i always wanted to live in since i first saw it.

"Do you want to go inside?" Lissa asked i nodded i didn't trust my voice, even Dimitri's family was there i smiled at them Olena came over and hugged me.

"Congratulations, Dimka called last night and asked we wanted to help do this for you" She said i smiled at her.

"You didn't have to" i said she smiled.

"We love you and these two little ones" She said as she lead me into the house when we first walked in is the foyer of to one side was the lounge room and to the other side was a dining room then connected to that was a kitchen then a door that lead to a bathroom and another door that leads to a sitting room which leads back to the lounge room and a door that leads outside from where i stand i can see a patio set, a playground, a pool and a little garden **(Pics on my profile) **we walked up stairs to the bedrooms.

"Every room has its own bathroom" Lissa said as she opened a door that lead to i guess was mine and Dimitri's room the bathroom was on the other side of the room.

"And we save the best ones for last" Viktoria said i smiled at her i haven't known her long because she has been living with other family in Russia, Lissa agreed with her.

"And this room is going to be Elena's when she gets older and threw that door is her bathroom" Lissa said smiling. then lead me to a room that was next to it.

"And this one is going to be Bella's" Karolina said she was about to open the door but Paul stopped her.

"Can i show Rose please?" He asked everyone laughed at him i smiled Karolina nodded and let go of the door handle he opened it, "Bella's Room and her bathroom" he said going to the other door.

"And we cant forget the Nursery's" Olena said going to the doors on the other side of the hall. She opened the door to a Nursery"Bella's" she said i nodded trying to keep my tears from falling didn't work.

"And this is Elena's" Dimitri said opening the door to Elena's nursery. **(All pictures are on my profile i wasn't going to go into detail) **after the finished showing me around the house i hugged everyone and said thank you.

"We'll leave you two alone now" Christian said we all said good-bye when everyone left i turned to Dimitri.

"You knew about this?" I asked he nodded and smiled.

"Lissa and Christian thought it would be a good idea for us to have our own place, I have to admit it was a good idea" He said while trailing kisses down my neck i moaned Dimitri laughed and pulled away from my neck i groaned, "Later" he said i groaned again.

Dimitri and i were in the lounge room watching some T.V show when the phone rang i picked it up.

"Hello" i answered.

"You have to get ready for Christian's birthday dinner" Lissa said from the other end i rolled my eyes Dimitri chuckled when he saw me doing it.

"Ok i'll be there soon" I said and hung up.

"Lissa?" Dimitri asked looking at me i nodded.

"Have to get ready for Christian's birthday dinner" I said he nodded and kissed me then i went to my room to get ready. I got out my purple dress that i brought for tonight and curled my hair and put a little bit of make-up on and put my heels on and grabbed my purple clutch and went down stairs, Dimitri was still sitting on the couch but instead of watching the T.V he was reading a western novel i shook my head.

"You know if you need to get out more" i said Dimitri looked up from his book and looked at me.

"And you got to stop dressing like that if you want to leave the house" He said i smiled.

"Very funny" i said faking laughing he shook his head at me, "I wish you could come tonight" I said sighing.

"You and I both know if i showed up what your mother would do" he said i sighed again he was right she would throw a fit if i took Dimitri with me, "your going to be late" He said pulling me out of my thoughts i looked at the clock and yep i was going to be late.

"Shoot, Love you" i called out to him as i went out the door. I drove to the Cafe that Lissa told me to go to i shook my head when i read the text it was the cafe Dimitri worked at. I pulled into a parking spot and got out and walked into the cafe and saw everyone at the table as i was walking towards them i saw Tasha sitting there talking with my mom i stopped just were they cant see me and took a deep breath.

"Hiding from someone?" A voice asked from behind me i turned to see Taylia and smiled at her.

"No just trying get up the courage to go over to my family's table" I said she took a look around the corner and smiled.

"I think your not hiding very well the one with blonde hair is looking this way" She said with a laugh i groaned.

"That's Lissa she's my best friend and dating my brother" i said she nodded.

"Well i have to be going unlike you i am hiding from someone" she said i laughed at her.

"Really, who is it i can cover for you" I said she laughed to.

"My Sister" she said, "You better get going before they send a search party out for you" She said i sighed and nodded.

"See later Taylia" I said walked around the corner and walked to the table.

"There you are i saw you walk in i just didn't see where you went" my dad said i smiled at him.

"I just ran into a friend i was talking to her" I said he nodded.

"Who is this friend do i know her?" He asked i nodded.

"Yeah i when i meet her yesterday she said she worked for you before she left her names Taylia" I said Tasha looked at me and frowned.

"Taylia? As in Taylia Ozera?" She asked i shook my head.

"No she said her name was Taylia Conta" i said Tasha nodded and went back to talking to my mom who looked a little frozen in her seat my dad's expression was one of surprise i shrugged it off but not really. I was talking with my dad and Lissa when the waiter came to take our orders.

"May i take your orders?" A voice with a russian accent asked i knew that voice any where i looked up to make sure it was who i thought it was.

"Dimka what a surprise to see you here, how's your family?" Tasha asked Dimitri.

"It's good to see you too Tasha, my family's great" he said she nodded, we ordered i excused myself to use the restroom.

"You know i didn't think you would be here" He said when i got there i shrugged.

"I didn't even know we were coming here until Lissa texted the address to me and you weren't working tonight well you weren't supposed to anyway" I said he smiled.

"Yeah someone went home sick so they called me in" He said i nodded we kissed then parted ways he went back to work i went back to my family.

When i got home Dimitri was already there sitting on the couch watching the T.V i walked over to him and sat next to him taking my shoes off.

"Have fun?" He asked wrapping his arms around me.

"It was ok i guess" I said he started kissing my neck i gasped when he started to bit my neck softly, "I think we should go to our room it's later" i pointed out to him he nodded and picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room he laid me down on the bed.

**(This part is M rated something Ashley thought to put in this chapter since she hasn't had anything to do with this story so again if you don't want to read this part skip to the end of it its marked LEMON!)**

Dimitri was trailing kisses down my neck then back up to my lips while his hands were roaming my body he started to lift my shirt up until it was over my head, i arched my back so he can reach behind me and unclip my bra. He uncliped it and pulled the straps down slowly never breaking the kiss by time we had to break away to breathe the bra was now on on the floor, i started pulling his shirt over his head after i pulled it off he went back to kissing me and rubbing my hips roughly. My hands flew to his pants as I undid them he kicked them aside, he was lying on top of me naked and I was almost naked, something that he just had thought of and wanted to fix as he reached for my panties I flipped us over so I was was on top, and trailed kisses down his chest going low until I came to his large member, I heard him gasp as he felt my breath over it. I took it fully in my mouth breathing out as I did so I could take more of him in with out his member hitting my gag reflex. He moaned low in his throat and his hands reached out to my head, I put my hand around the rest of his member that I could not cover and started to moved up and down and swirling my tongue around it. i started to bob up and down, his hands pushed my head further down, He moaned louder and thew his head back into the pillows.

"Roza" he moaned. I could taste some of his precum, I liked the taste of it. I sucked and he let out hard cry as he hit his climax I felt him explode in my mouth and I swallowed it all as soon as licked every last bit, that was on his member .I traveled back up his body and lay with him and he came down form his high. he rolled us over he hovered over me again and took one of my legs I draped it around him and he quickly slid into me. I gasped as I always did when we came together like this. He started to thrust in and out of me slowly getting faster, he moved his hand down and held two fingers on my clit bring me over the edge again and again but nothing like when we finally came together, he collapsed on top of me hardly putting any pressure on my stomach.

**(For those people who didn't want to read the above you can start reading again now even though there's not much left to read)**

"I love you" I said to him while snuggling in to his side.

"I love you to Roza" He said wrapping his arms around me as i slipped into a peaceful sleep.

**Ashley wrote the M part not me, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter any guesses who Taylia is?**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! I'M FINISHING THIS STORY THIS WEEK.**

**XOXO Destinee**


	12. Chapter 11

**Skipping ahead a few months, so Rose is 8 and an half months pregnant. 4 more chapters left! hope enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Dimitri do the disclaimer for me please.**

**Dimitri: Why should i do it?**

**Me: Because i'm not going to let Rose's father find out about you two... Yet.**

**Rose: What do you mean 'Yet'?**

**Me You'll see, Now Dimitri do the disclaimer please *Begging***

**Dimitri: *sighs* Destinee Doesn't own VA or me they and me belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter 11**

I was sitting on the couch flipping threw the chanels hoping to find some thing to watch i was board and Dimitiri was helping out his mom, Lissa and Christian where together i didn't want to go over to my mom or dad's in case my mom was there and well if i went over there my dad would find out i am pregnant and i didn't want that to happen just yet i sighed and turned the T.V off and went upstaries and got changed into some clothes then went to my car i didn't know where i was going so i just drove around i didn't even know i pulled into the Belikov's driveway until i got out of the car, iwalked up to the door i was about to knock when the door opened to Dimitri i smiled.

"Hey" I said he just looked at me, "I know wasnt supossed to leave the house so close to my due date but i was board" I said he shook his head and laughed.

"I didnt expect you to listen to me anyway" He said and let me inside.

"Yeah well you know me nothing can keep me entertained for long" I said as we walked into the lounge room where Paul, Zoya and Olena were playing a game.

"Hey Rose" Paul said as i sat on the lounge chair behind Dimitri.

"Hey Paul" I said as he turned his attention back to the game. I sat there and watched them play for an hour i started yawning.

"Why dont you go and have a rest Rose you looked tired" Olena said Dimitri turned to me and looked at me.

"It's ok Olena i'm fine" I say she nodded and Picks a sleeping Zoya.

"I'm gonna take Roza home Mom" Dimitri said i roll my eyes and stod up.

"OK see you later Dimka, Rose" Olena said as she walked up the staires to put Zoya to bed.

Once we got in the car and drove off one of my favorite songs came on i started to sing to it, Dimitri was laughing at me but didnt say anything.

_"Right now, _

_Your gonna find there is no fight. _

_What I really mean to say is _

_Oh you are my guilty pleasure, _

_So intoxicating when you know it isn't right. _

_I'll keep you under cover, _

_See the pressures on cause I'm so into you. _

_(Oh so treacherous, and dangerous, and devious. You keep me on the edge, nanana nanana nanana)_

_Oh_" I sang along to the last bit looking at Dimitri, "So what did you think can i make it as a singer?" I asked him.

"I'm pretty sure you could" He said i looked at him and smiled.

"Glad you think so" I said as a new song came on Mine by Taylor Swift i sat there and Listened to the song.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables_

_Left a small town and never looked back_

_I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'_

_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

_I say, "Can you believe it?"_

_As we're lyin' on the couch_

_The moment, I can see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the fist time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_

_We got nothin' figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about:_

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the fist time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM_

_You said everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then, you took me by surprise_

_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water._

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time._

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter._

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_And I can see it_

_I can see it now_

By time the song finished i was singing along to the song i really liked it. The rest of the drive back home was quite just listening to the music. i dont know when i fell asleep i woke up to Dimitri shaking my shoulders gently.

"Roza come on wake up" He said grumbled something along the lines of 'go away and let me sleep' he laughed, "No come on lets go inside and then you can sleep" He said i sighed and got out of the car.

"Why do i have to sleep why cant we do something else" I said he shook his head.

"No you need to sleep Roza" He said kissing my forehead when we got to our room, i always loved the way our room, our house, our children sounded.

When i woke up Dimitri wasn't there like he was when i fell asleep, i got out of bed and walked down the hallway to go downstairs, Dimitri wasnt anywhere i went back upstairs and went to take a shower i got to the dresser and found a note i smile when i saw the writeing.

_Roza,_

_I had to go to work, i'll see you later i love you._

_Dimitri xx_

I put the note in the waste basket in the bathroom and undressed and slipped into the bath. I was in there for an hour before the doorbell rang i frowned and got out and ot dressed and walked downstairs to the front door i opened it and nearly closed it again when i saw who was out there.

"What do you want?" I asked her she looked at me.

"I just want to talk" She said i let her in.

"How did you know i was here?" I asked as i followed her to the kitchen.

"I heard Lissa and Christian talking about the house and thought i should come and see it for myself, they did a good job" She said expecting everything.

"Good to know you approve of the house me and Dimitri live in" I say she turned around to face me her eyes full of regret.

"Rose i know i havn't been supportive of your relationship with Dimitri and i know i should have been there for you when you said you were pregnant" She said i was about to interrupt her but she stoped me by speaking again, "Speaking of which do i get to know what my grandchild is?" She asked i knkew she was trying to make an effort to say she was sorry.

"Twin's, two girls Elena Michelle and Bella Taylor Belikov" I said she smiled and came up to me she stopped when she got a step away i stepped to her and hugged her which was a little hard because of my big stomach in the way.

"Elena and Bella, I love the names" She said hugging me back.

"Thank you mom" I said she knew i was talking about everything trying to be nice about me and Dimitri and trying to be supportive about everything.

"Your welcome" She said and kissed the top of my head and smiled at me.

"Wanna see the rest of the house?" I asked her she smiled again and nodded. I gave her a tour of the house after that we sat in the lounge room talking about everything about the girls she looked at the ultrasound pictures and she cried looking at them. It was 6:30 and we were making dinner when Dimitri came home i smiled at him when he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh Dimitri it's good to see you" My mom said Dimitri looked at her and smiled.

"Good to see you too Mrs. Hathaway" He said i giggled but tried to hide it as a cough it didnt work.

"You dont have to call me that it's Janine" She said i smiled she was really trying to make an effort, then her phone rang she looked at it then at me i nodded.

"I'll be right back" She said and walked outside.

"Do you want to tell me about what just happened?" Dimitri asked wrapping his arms around me and rubbing my stomach.

"She came here today saying she was sorry, she really is trying to put a effort to fix our relationship" I said he nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Rose i have to go that was your father he said theres something wrong i'm sorry i cant stay but i'll call you later" She said i smiled and nodded she hugged me and kissed my forehead and said goodbye to Dimitri and left.

"She really is trying to fix your relationship" Dimitri said suprised i nodded.

"Yeah she is" I said.

We ate in the lounge room tonight while watching Gossip Girl. **(Yes in my story Rose's favorite T.V show is Gossip Girl)**

**I didnt mean to put the songs in there but i loved Taylor's new song so i had to put it in there Ashley Tisdale's Guilty Pleasure was used but her song How Do You Love Someone inspired the Janine and Rose Part hope you guys liked it.**

**XOXO Destinee**


	13. Chapter 12

The next moring i woke up to yelling i frowned then i reconized the voice i got out of bed and went downstairs and yep my father was there yelling at Dimitri of course he was calm.

"Where's Rose?" He asked well shouted i thought to make my apperance now.

"Well i was asleep until i heard yelling" I said he looked at me well my stomach and then i remembered that he didnt know i was pregnant.

"What is that?" He asked pointing to my stomach i narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well 'That' is your granddaughters" I said he looked at me then turned to Dimitri and glared at him.

"You did this to her" He said i sounded like a statement not a question.

"God, will you just stop yelling" I shouted, bad idea a sharp pain came from my stomach i tried not to let them know i was in pain.

"Tell me why i should stop yelling little girl?" He asked.

"Cause my water just broke" I said he looked at me worried but Dimitri knew what to do.

"Abe call Christian, Lissa and Janine and tll them to meet us at the hospital" He said and helped me to the car.

**(Skipping ahead now)**

I laid in a hospital bed holding my oldest daughter Elena in my arms while Bella was in Dimitri's. They finally arrived 10 hours later.

Elena Michelle Belikov and Bella Taylor Belikov were born on the 29th of August. I was watching Elena sleep when the door opened to Lissa and Christian. Lissa came over to me and Elena while Christian went over to Dimitri and Bella.

"She's so cute" Lissa said softly looking at Elena stroking her cheek, "She looks like you" She said it was true Elena looked like me my hair color and my eyes, Bella looked like Dimitri his hair and eye color.

"Hope she's not a trouble maker like her mother" Christian commented i shook my head just as there was a knock on the door i looked up to see my mom and dad there with Tasha.

"Can we come in?" Mom asked i nodded she came over to me, Lissa moved out of the way to let her get a look at Elena.

"She looks like you" she said me and Lissa laughed my mom looked at us.

"Lissa said the same thing" I said Lissa nodded and went to Christian's side to look at Bella.

"So which one is this little ones name?" She asked gazing at the baby in my arms.

"This one is Elena and that one over there is Bella" I said she nodded but kept looking at Elena.

"Their prefect" She whispered i smiled at her i looked over to my dad and smiled he was looking at Bella.

"Dad..." I said he looked at me and smiled, "Do you wan to hold her?" I asked him he looked at Dimitri then back at me and nodded, Dimitri handed Bella over to him and came to sit next to me as he sat on the bed there was another knock on the door and Taylia came in i smiled at her.

"Oh sorry i didn't know you already had visitors i can come back later" She said as she turned to leave.

"Taylia?" Tasha asked i looked at her so did everyone else but my mom and dad.

"Tasha" Taylia said and turned to her.

"What are you doing here?" Tasha asked her i looked to Tasha, Taylia and Christian and gasped they all looked at me.

"What?" Christian asked i looked at him wide eyed.

"Can i talk to you four alone please?" I asked Tasha, Taylia, my mom and dad they nodded, My dad handed Bella to Chrstian and i handed Elena to Dimitri and they left i waited untill the door closed before speaking i looked at Taylia.

"Your Christian's mom" I stated she nodded and looked away, "I knew you looked like someone i knew i just couldnt think of who it was until now" I said.

"We didnt think you would meet" Dad said i looked at him.

"I think it's time to tell Christian" Taylia said they all nodded Tasha went to get Christian, when they came back he walked over and sat next to me on the bed.

"What's going on?" He asked us Taylia took a deep breath and started.

"19 years ago i worked for your father we him and Janine weren't married at the time but they were engaged and Janine wasn't pregnant with Rose yet, we had slept together and a few months later i found out i was pregnant" She stopped Christian looked confused i grabbed his hand he looked at me.

"What does this have to do with me?" He asked looking at everyone in the room.

"You were the one i was pregnant with" She said looking at Christian eyes begging for him to understand i looked at him his eyes were wide and mouth opened i held back my laugh at his face, "You just turnt two before Abe found out about you and when he did i was the one to tell him and left you there because i didnt know how to look after a baby let alone a toddler for most of your life before you went with them you were living with Tasha's family" Taylia said she was now openly crying Tasha was hugging her when she finished, Christian just walked out the room.

Everyone else came back into the room.

"What's wrong with Christian?" Lissa asked handing me Bella i shook my head and kissed Bella's forehead.

After a hour everyone left to left me get some rest, Elena and Bella were in little cribs in my room.

"So what happened when you asked to speak to them?" Dimitri asked he as laying beside me, so i told him about everything.

"And then he just walks out" I finished Dimitri nodded and kissed me i kissed him back until he pulled away i pouted he laughed softly.

"You should get some sleep today was a long day for you" He said and kissed the top of my head i closed my eyes and snuggled into his side and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 13

The next few days were filled with Dimitri's family coming to see Elena and Bella or my family coming to see them i was glad when i was finally able to go home. Viktoria was helping me get everything ready beacuse Lissa and Christian had school Viktoria should be at school to but Olena said she could come and help me well thats what Viktoria said.

"Can i hold Bella?" She asked after we dressed them i looked at her and nodded she always loved Bella and Christian loved Elena they played favorites i shook my head at them when they started I handed her over and went to pick up Elena but she was gone i looked but to see Dimitri holding her looking at Viktoria.

"Why are you not at school?" He asked her she looked at him then back at Bella and sighed.

"I wanted to help Rose" She said i shook my head and grabbed my bag.

"Come on you two i wanna go home" I said Dimitri looked at me and smiled and walked over to me and grabbed my hand Viktoria was already out the door walking towards the carpark.

"Where's the car?" She asked turning around to face us i laughed.

"In a parking space" I said she glared at me but i coninuted, "In the parking lot" i finished she turned around and walked out the door i laughed at her then looked at Dimitri, "Where is the car?" I asked him he laughed.

"Right there" He said pointing to his car right in front of the hospital with Viktoria standing next to it.

"I see you found the car" I teased her she glared at me.

"Keep glaring at me and i'll never let you see Bella again" I said trying to keep a straight face but couldnt hold it in i burst out laughing at her face she glared at me after i finished laughing, i glared back at her which caused her to to smile and laugh Dimitri just shook his head and unlocked the car and put Elena in her car seat while Viktoria tried to put Bella in her seat i rolled my eyes and went to help her.

"See thats how its done" i said she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah now i have to get to school see you four later i coming over after school so dont do anything that mught scare me for the rest of my life" She said looking between me and Dimitri he shook his head and i rolled my eyes and got into the front seat while watching Viktoria walk to her car.

The drive home was quite, once we got there i saw my dad standing infron of his car i sighed he hasn't really came around to the idea of me and Dimitri together or tat i just had twins i got out of the car and got Bella out while Dimitri had Elena.

"I'l be inside soon i'm going to talk to him" I said to Dimitri he kissed me and went inside i took a breath and went to my dad.

"I'm happy that you had children to someone who loves you" he said looking at me then to Bella.

"I'm happy with him dad" I said he nodded and looked back to me.

"He loves you i can tell" He said, "You know all i ever wanted for you was to grow up happy, fall in love with a guy that is prefect for you and maybe one day get married and have kids" He said stroking Bella's cheek.

"I did grow up happy, i love him he's prefect for me and well if he wants to marry me i will say yes and i did have kids with him. I just hope we have your blessing to get married" I said he looked at me and smiled.

"As long as you are happy you have my blessing to marry him" He said i felt hot tears fall down my cheek he reached up and wiped them away.

"Thank you so much dad" I said he nodded and turned to leave, "You dont have to go" I said he turned to me and smiled.

"I know but i have a meeting to go to, i'll be back later" He said i nodded and waved to him and went inside to but Bella in her crib since she was fast asleep in my arms.


	15. Chapter 14

**Last chapter! hope you guys enjoy it. Elena and Bella's 10th birthday!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**XOXO Destinee**

It was Elena and Bella's 10th birthday today my whole family was here to celebrate their birthday.

My mom and dad were suportive of mine and Dimitri's relationship. Lissa and Christian were expecting their son next month, Taylia and Christian have fixed their relationship they now act as mother and son should and Christian now understands why his mother left him with dad.

I was in the kitchen putting candles on Elena's cake when arms wrapped around my waist.

"Elena is getting impatient" Dimitri said i laughed.

"She's always impatient" I told him he chuckled and unwrapped his arms from around me and started putting candles on Bella's cake.

"Christian is playing favorites" Dimitri told me sighed Christian always loved Elena because of her attitude.

"He's aways played favorites and if i remember correctly Viktoria plays favorites too" I retorted he laughed and shook his head at what his sister did when Bella was six.

"I still cant believe she did that" He said i laughed remembering her face when we found them hiding under her bed they were giggling to much.

"Is my cake ready yet daddy?" Elena yelled which cause us to both laugh.

"It's ready" I said i heard squealing and running and a door slamming closed i rolled my eyes, Elena always slammed doors where ever she went.

"Shall we go out there before Elena comes in here?" Dimitri asked i nodded.

We walked out to the patio where all of our family was Elena was sitting in the chair next to Bella i saw the mud on Elena's purple dress, leggings and the mud in her hair i shot a questioning look at Christian who smirked and shrugged, I looked at Bella knowing she wasn't the type to play in mud or get her hands dirty she was clean no mud on her light pink dress or any in her hair.

Dimitri sat Bella's cake in front of her and kissed her head i did the same with Elena who frowned when i kissed her head she was a tomboy if she has to wear a dress or a skirt she has to have leggings on underneath Bella was a girly girl she hated jeans or shorts its aways dresses or skirts.

"Happy Birthday" Everyone yelled as they blew out their candles.

I was happy.

**Hope you enjoyed my story.**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed, alerted, favorited this story it means alot to me.**

**and thank you for the support at the begining of this story for telling me to continue this story again it means alot to me.**

**And thank you to the people who reviewed every chapter! you know who you are.**

**Thank you to everyone.**

**XOXO Destinee**


	16. AN

Hey guys just letting you know That Rose and Dimitri's wedding for this story has been posted up on the One-Shots story and i have a new story called A New Start check it out.

XOXO Destinee


	17. Another AN

**Ok i have some news for this story...**

**I have a new story related to this story it's called 'Bella's Romance' i couldnt think of a better title so that would have to do for now. So if you guys want to read it you can it's only gonna have 5 chapters of it but if you guys want more i might make more.**


End file.
